This invention is a book clip smaller than a paperback book for holding the place in various-sized books and for keeping a book open and standing on its own without support.
Various book clips and holders have been invented in for hands-free reading or viewing. Many are book stands or holders designed for use only on a table or other stable surface. These are bulky and not easily transported. Additionally they are more costly than book clips.
Book clips and similar small holders are generally less bulky and more easily transported than other book holders. Some problems with previous designs include not properly holding the pages, obstructing vision of the print, being limited to holding only one type or size of book, or being too easily broken.
Several prior designs are made of plastic or similar material. Because of the rigidity of plastic, they would not adjust to fit a book as easily and would break more easily than would a clip made of wire. These designs generally obscure or blur the printing on the page. All but one (U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,553 listed below) are the widths of an opened book, so that they are still not as small as might be desired. Prior designs which have the limitations stated above include the following: U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,236 (Kemp), U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,094 (Brown), U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,553 (Domingo), U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,251 (Evans), U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,691 (Patel), U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,339 (Brayford) and U.S. Design Pat. No. 322,459 (Pirmienta).
Two other prior designs, U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,722 (Wong) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,723 (Evans), are made of wire or other similar material which is shaped such that the clips limit the width of books which can be held.
One prior design, U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,680 (Rivera), most closely approximates the smooth book clip. It is made of one piece of wire shaped to form a clip. It has two rear legs joined to the front crosspiece by an arch. In this prior design, where the arches join the top of the crosspiece, the right and left sections cross over in the front near the center of the book clip. This pushes one side of the wire back from the other, which pushes that whole side back toward the book. This gets in the way on that side when slipping the book clip over the open pages of the book. As the reader moves from page to page, a book clip is slipped up and downxe2x80x94up to turn the page, down to hold the book open. The reoccurring obstructionxe2x80x94of the overlapping center bends in the frontxe2x80x94interferes with smooth operation of this design. Additionally this design has the top arches joined together which adds resistance when the clip is being slipped up and down as the legs are close to the center of the book at the top.
None of the book clip designs either by themselves or as part of a product category have become as well distributed or used by the general public as larger book holders which are sold in stationery stores, book stores and catalogues across the country. Thus there is a continued need for a more easily used small portable book holder.
Compared to design U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,680 above, the smooth book clip has fewer obstructions to use. These are described under the summary section below. My innovative invention is an improvement, and will be more easily managed and user friendly.
A book clip formed of bent wire or other flexible and elongated material that rebounds readily to its formed shape and resists breaking, having two parallel legs and a perpendicular crosspiece connected by squared arches at the top.
The book clip holds the pages of a book open for viewing. The book can then be stood up on its own, laid down, or propped against another object, thus leaving the hands free to write, eat or do other activities while a person has access to the open pages. It can also be used when holding a book with one hand, while taking pressure off of the digits of the hand that would otherwise be needed to hold the book opened. The book clip can be used without obstructing the view of the printed matter. It can be used in large and small books, paperback or hardbound, including cookbooks and technical manuals. The book clip is portable and can be easily inserted between pages of a closed book when not in use. It is smaller than most books and can be carried in a purse or pocket, either by itself or clipped inside the closed book as a bookmark.
Compared to design U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,680 above, the smooth book clip has fewer obstructions to use. It is made without overlapping the center bends, as the arches are separated from each other and do not cross at the center. This allows the clip to slip over the pages more smoothlyxe2x80x94without the reoccurring obstruction of the backward protruding crossed wire. Also, the arches of the smooth book clip are about one-half inch apart at the top, making it easier to slip the back legs behind the pages, offering less friction and impediment than the prior design which has the tops of the arches joined. In addition, the legs have been made to extend further beyond the bottom of the front crosspiece so that the clip is less likely to come out when the pages are turned, thus avoiding having to reinsert the legs behind the pages so often. My innovative invention is therefore an improvement, and will be more easily managed and user friendly.
The smooth book clip has the advantages of previous models, and is smaller than most. It is easier to use than the latter sited design as it does not have the interferences sited above. Other advantages are included below under xe2x80x9cObjects and Advantagesxe2x80x9d.
My book clip has the advantages of:
(a) holding a book open for reading or viewing;
(b) being capable of not obstructing vision of printed material in many books, depending upon the size of the top margin;
(c) being capable of being slipped up or down to remove obstruction of vision should it occur;
(d) allowing the book to stand on its own;
(e) being smaller than standard book holders and wide book clips, allowing it to be carried in a pocket;
(f) being smaller than standard book holders, allowing it to be inserted as a bookmark in the book while the book is not in use;
(g) capable of being carried clipped inside the book to hold a place and keep the book clip and book together for easier storage and transport;
(h) fitting all sizes of books, thick or thin, and with wide or narrow pages;
(i) fitting both paperback and hardbound books;
(j) being capable of production in different sizes;
(k) having the following attributes compared to prior patent U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,680:
(1) slipping in and out of the book without having the obstruction of the backward protruding overlapped wire in the front as in prior design;
(2) slipping more easily onto the book without the joining of the top arches as in prior design;
(3) slipping more easily in and out of the book because it is smoother after coating, as none of the pieces touch or overlap each other, so that extra coating will not adhere in these thicker areas which occur on prior design.
(4) being easier to slip up and down while reading as the arches are separated and the legs are further apart than prior design;
(5) being less likely to pull out of the book when the pages are being turned because the legs extend further beyond the front crosspiece than the prior design.
(l) having long-lasting construction of wire or other material that is not easily broken;
(m) being light weight;
(n) being easy to use;
(o) being used while standing or sitting as when riding mass transit;
(p) and of freeing the user from holding the book open by hand, thus reducing strain on the reader""s hands, arms and shoulders, which is especially good for people suffering from carpal tunnel syndrome, repetitive stress disorders or arthritis.
(q) Further objects and advantages of my invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.